


I can't say

by veryterriblewritings



Series: Friends-to-Lovers (Choi San) [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: F/M, Unrequited Love, friends to nothing, san is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 20:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20663660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veryterriblewritings/pseuds/veryterriblewritings
Summary: San wants (no, he needs) to know who you like.





	I can't say

“Okay, did you just reject Seonghwa hyung?” was the first thing he said as he swung open your bedroom’s door.

“Hello to you, too,” you deadpanned.

San rolled his eyes as he took a seat at the edge of your bed. You turned back to your reading and it got quiet for a second.

“So?” San asked as he turned your chair around, away from your desk and slammed your laptop shut.

“Hey, I was reading,” you protested as he pulled your chair closer to the bed where he took a seat again.

He trapped your chair between his thighs and suddenly you were very much aware of how close his face was to yours. You could see each and every one of his moles, from his face to his neck. His neck. You swallowed your own saliva, in nervousness.

“Well?” he started, breaking your thoughts and you stuttered.

“Tell me everything,” he said, both hands resting on your shoulders.

You cleared your throat and brushed his hands off your shoulders. “There’s nothing to tell,” you said, sliding away from him in your swivel chair.

He furrowed his eyebrows together. “But I need to know the details, from you.”

You sighed as you climbed the bed. He watched your every movement from his spot at the edge of the bed as you slipped yourself into your comforter. “Well,” you started. “He told me he likes me and said that I don’t have to answer right now and then I told him that,” you stopped talking as you pulled the comforter closer to face.

“Told him that you like someone else?” San continued for you, enunciating every word carefully.

You groaned as you buried your face in the comforter. “Why did you ask if you already know?” you asked, every word sounded muffled.

“Because I never knew before that you have a crush on someone else!” San half-yelled as he yanked the comforter away from your grip.

“Well, that’s because I never told anyone,” you yelled back at him, rushed through your words, sounding mad as if he had attacked you.

“I don’t get it,” San said as he folded his legs and scooted closer to you and you backed away, sitting up at your headboard. “I thought you liked Seonghwa hyung.”

“I’ve never said that,” you replied, folding your arms across your chest.

“You’re always acting shy around him.” San started to explain, holding out his fingers, as if to count. “And your face is always tomato red when you talk to him or about him. Your face is even red right now.”

“Okay,” you said. “It’s because his face is like that. Have you seen his face? He’s handsome,” you explained.

“Yeah, so,” San started. “Why did you reject him when he looks like that?” he asked, mocking the way you described Seonghwa.

“Because I like someone else,” you said, rushing through your words. “Now, can we stop talking about this?” You pleaded. “Please?”

“Okay.” He nodded, raising his hands up. “Your face is still red, though.” He pointed to your face and you threw the pillow next to you at him as he laughed.

\-----

“Some more coffee?” the waitress asked as she walked by your and San’s table.

“Yeah, sure,” he said, nodding his head enthusiastically. “I like the coffee here,” he commented as she poured the coffee from the pot that was on her hand to San’s mug.

“Evidently,” she said, smiling as she walked away to attend to other tables.

“Smooth, bro.” You hid your laughter as you sipped on your own coffee.

San rolled his eyes as he pouted. You tried to not choke on your coffee as you directed your gaze elsewhere, anywhere other than his cute face.

“You need to talk to her, like ask her out or something,” you said as you put your cup down, looking at your feet as you hesitated on your words, your advice.

He just looked at you as you cleared your oh so dry throat. “I mean, do something cool,” you said. “Oh, you should do what your Seonghwa hyung did,” you suggested. “He was cool about it when he asked me out.”

“And you still say that you’re not into him?” San asked, curiously. “You said he’s cool and handsome. What else do you want?” He raised his left eyebrow and looked right at your eyes and you felt like he was trying to pierce through your face with fire or knife or something.

“Hey, I can’t do anything about it. He is that cool and handsome and kind,” you said, lifting your cup of coffee again, looking elsewhere avoiding his gaze. “I just like someone else.”

“You know, one of these days I’m going to find that out,” he declared as he pointed to you.

“Good luck,” you mockingly said and stuck out your tongue.

\-----

“Do you think it’s Wooyoung?” he asked as he fiddled with his chopsticks.

“It’s not Wooyoung,” Seonghwa said nonchalantly. He just kept eating his food, looking bored.

“It can’t be Mingi, can it?” San asked again. “It couldn’t be Mingi. She doesn’t like guys over 180,” he reasoned, dismissing his own idea.

“Oh yeah?” Seonghwa stopped eating and asked, “why, though?”

“Oh, she has this thing about height difference. She said 20 centimetres difference is the limit. Something about looking cute together,” he explained.

“Oh, really, now? Huh, maybe you can take a hint from that clue,” Seonghwa suggested.

“You see, that’s why I thought it’s Wooyoung.”

Seonghwa sighed and rolled his eyes. “It’s not Wooyoung!”

\-----

“Okay, you’re killing me,” he said as he closed the door behind him.

“I gotta say, your greetings are getting more and more innovative these days,” you commented as you closed your book and placed it on your lap.

He rolled his eyes in disbelief as you laughed. He walked over to sit next to you on the couch.

“Do you want to watch something?”

“Who is it?”

“Who is what?” you asked.

“The one that you like?” San asked, sounding frustrated as he turned his whole body to face you.

You sighed as you hunched in defeat.

“Why do you need to know so much?” you asked. “Can’t you just let it go?”

“You’re my best friend, of course I want to know,” San reasoned with you. “You know who I like. And you always help me, wing-woman me. I just want to do the same to you.”

“Going with you to sit at the café drinking coffee for two hours every weekend is hardly a wing-woman job,” you said. “You never even ask her out.”

“Hey, one of these weekends, I might.” San defended himself and you laughed at him.

“Yeah, right,” you snickered.

“Whatever,” he mockingly snickered back. He sighed. “You’re distracting me.”

“No, I’m not. You’re the one who brought her up,” you denied.

“Please, please, pretty please just tell me who,” San pleaded, bringing his palms together dramatically.

You sighed. “I’m going to be real with you, okay?” you started. “I can’t tell you because you can’t help me with this. He likes someone else and I just wanted to take my time to nurse this stupid crush for a while and then hopefully it will pass,” you explained.

“Hey,” San started, softly. “I’m sorry,” he apologised as he squeezed your hands in his.

“You don’t have to be.”

“You know what? I won’t ask her out,” San announced as he intertwined his fingers with yours.

“What? Why not?” you asked, eyebrows together in confusion.

“If you’re not dating, then as your best bud, I’m not gonna date either,” he explained, playing with your fingers.

You sighed and rolled your eyes in annoyance. “San, why would you do that?”

“Solidarity,” he said. “I won’t date until you do. Till then, we’ll just go out for dates with each other,” he suggested.

You pulled your hands from his and rubbed your temple and breathed heavily. “You’re being difficult and absurd.”

San just shrugged as he grinned widely and his eyes turned into two crescent moons and you just thought that days going to be tough from this day forward.


End file.
